Amor Obsesivo
by Aburiru1.0
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te enamoraras de alguien que ni siquiera sabe de tu existencia? eso le paso a Sesshomaru se obsesiono de su musa Rin Re - subida nueva cuenta


Esta historia es de otra cuenta llamada Aburiru que es mia pero por problemas de la aplicacion no me deja ingresar asi que me hice esta, resubi esta historia mejorada por que tenia faltas de ortografia aparte de que le agrege algunas cosas que no tenia antes, **Espero que lo disfrunten! NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! y recuerden** :

 **M** **as vale un negro amanecer, que amanecer con un negro**.

By:Aburiru

 **Amor obsesivo**

Estaba obsesionado con ella, su olor, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su inteligencia, su inocencia y timidez ¿había algo que ella no tuviera?, Rin la amiga de su cuñada, Sesshomaru la conoció un día por casualidad el estaba acostumbrado a que cualquier mujer que conocía caía a sus píes, incluso Kagome antes de conocer a Inuyasha le coqueteo y cuando se vieron por primera vez estos dos quedaron perdidamente enamorados.

Como la conoció...

Sesshomaru estaba impaciente esperando a que Inuyasha saliera de su universidad en ese tiempo el tenia 22 años y su hermanastro 20, odiaba que su padre lo obligara a tener que llevar a Inuyasha de la escuela y de regreso solo por que se le descompuso el auto pero nada podía hacer ya que mientras viviera bajo el techo de sus padres tenia que obedecer.

Pero lo que no sabia Sesshomaru es que su mundo iba a cambiar cuando la cosa mas hermosa para sus ojos pasara al frente.

A lo lejos vio a su hermanastro junto con su cuñada y una chica que era lo mas exquisito que había visto, piel entre blanca y bronceada, ojos grandes y expresivos de color café claro llegando al chocolate, estatura de aproximadamente 1.60 m, cuerpo con curvas sobre todo sus pechos y trasero, pelo lacio en forma de cascada, labios carnosos con una nariz respingona. No dejo de observarla hasta cuando ellos llegaron al auto pero la chica hermosa no lo volteo a verlo, estaba de lo más entretenida hablando con Kagome hasta que se despidió.

—Adiós Kagome e Inuyasha los veo mañana!— Sesshomaru se sorprendió que ella lo ignorara por completo pero quedo cautivado con su bella voz todo de ella era perfecta quería tenerla, tal vez para una noche o dos.

—¡Nos vemos mañana Rin cuídate!— ¿Rin? así que así se llama es un bonito nombre perfecto para ella pensó Sesshomaru.

—Adiós enana— Dijo Inuyasha, pero le molesto que le dijera así a la pelinegra.

Mientras Sesshomaru veía de reojo como se alejaba entre la multitud.

—Imbécil no tengo tu tiempo entra al auto— Dijo el peli plateado mayor para disimular.

—¡keh!, ¡Tu no me mandas!

—Entonces toma un Bus— Dijo mientras subía al auto y empezaba a encenderlo.

—Amor ¡nos vemos mañana te hablo por teléfono!— Dijo Inuyasha para darle un beso casto en los labios mientras subía al auto.

—¡Nos vemos amor! y cuñado— Dijo Kagome con emoción sin darse cuenta de que cuando dijo "cuñado" los 2 hermanastros gruñeron no les gustaba que les dijeran así ya que no se consideraban familia.

Normalmente los viajes de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha por auto eran de total silencio hasta llegar a casa, pero esta vez el peli plata rey del hielo no pudo saciar su curiosidad cosa rara en el.

—Esa chica que venia con ustedes nunca la había visto.

Inuyasha se sorprendió a sobre manera pero respondió tratando de sonar natural.

—Se llama Rin va en mi carrera y es muy amiga de Kagome— Dijo Inuyasha esperando que le diga algo mas pero no volvió hablar en toda la trayectoria a casa. Sesshomaru quería saber mas pero prefirió no decir nada.

¿Qué era esta?, ¿la cuarta? la quinta vez que leía la investigación, si así es, la mando a investigar... Naturalmente para Sesshomaru solo era curiosidad por esa chica que es realmente hermosa tal vez quería llevársela a la cama como a muchas otras, sin embargo siempre que la veía cuando esperaba a su hermanastro algo lo llamaba hacía ella lo incitaba a querer verla y hablarle pero siempre que se decidía se retractaba y no sabia por que, era como si esperara mucho de ella, que si la conocía lo iba a decepcionar y descubriría que es igual a todas y el no quería eso la veía como una mujer hecha a perfección y así quería verla mucho tiempo por eso la veía desde las sombras sin que ella se diera cuenta, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se quiso detener no podía ser que el gran Sesshomaru se interesara tanto en una mujer cuando hay mas detrás de el que podía utilizar a conciencia, pero el destino es cruel un día de regreso a casa paso por la biblioteca y escucho su hermosa voz pensó que era un broma de sus oídos pero ella en realidad estaba ahí, escucho como estaba estudiando con Inuyasha al principio sintió envidia si tan solo el pudiera hablarle pero nunca lo diría pero luego escucho a su cuñada y como si no fuera suficiente todavía se impresiono mas! al darse cuenta que ella era sumamente inteligente mas que el estúpido de Inuyasha y Kagome juntos, claro que Kagome no es de la misma carrera que Rin, y esto nos lleva al presente Sesshomaru en su oficina con la investigación de Rin en sus manos la razón por la que la leía una y otra vez es por que se dio cuenta que todavía era mas perfecta de lo que imagino.

Al parecer era huérfana sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, se independizo cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, Obtuvo una beca por sus excelentes notas académicas lo que le permite estudiar en la misma escuela de su hermanastro sin contar que se salto un grado por su inteligencia, tiene 19 años, cumple el 12 de mayo, hasta la actualidad nunca a tenido ninguna relación amorosa, estudia ingeniería civil, vive en un edificio del campus, trabaja de medio tiempo de camarera en el restauran shikon, su horario de trabajo es de 13:00 a 22:00 de la noche, su única amiga y que conoce desde la infancia es Kagome ya que su madre trabaja en el orfanato donde se crío Rin, y la única red social que utiliza es facebook cuyo perfil es Rin Yamamoto.

Sesshomaru se empezó a dar cuenta que esa chica le intrigaba, le atraía mucho y no sabia por que a lo mejor nunca lo iba a descubrir.

Durante un mes Sesshomaru traía de la universidad a Inuyasha, y siempre la veía a ella siempre sonriendo siempre risueña y por fin ya no lo desconocía lo saludaba por ser hermano de su amigo patético no? quería saber mas de ella y no podía por que el nunca era bueno para las palabras no sabia como entablar conversación con alguien, un día se armo de valor y la busco en facebook hace tres semanas lo había hecho y se había quedado viendo sus fotos pero nunca le mando solicitud, ¿Qué diría ella al saber que el le mando solicitud?, lo pensó durante un tiempo... y al final solo se le ocurrió una cosa, hacer un perfil falso cuando lo termino le mando la solicitud y espero ansioso y a la hora le acepto y hay todo comenzó a tomar un giro drástico de la atracción a la obsesión.

Rin: Hola.

Leo(Sessh): hola, ¿Cómo estas?

Rin: Bien gracias por preguntar y ¿Tu?

Lo sabia ella estaba haciendo la clásica conversación que no decía nada importante decidió hacer mas interesante la platica.

Leo(Sessh): Algo cansado.

Rin: ¿Por qué? ¿pasa algo?

Leo(Sessh): Es mi cuello me duele por estar inclinado haciendo planos.

Rin: Que mal ¿De qué trabajas?

Leo(Sessh): Soy ingeniero civil.

No mentía de eso trabajaba en la compañía de su padre por eso Inuyasha estudiaba lo mismo.

Rin: ¿¡Que!? no te lo puedo creer yo estoy estudiando eso.

El ya lo sabia.

Leo(Sessh): ¿Enserio? que coincidencia, bueno siempre que tengas dudas de algo acerca de la materia puedes preguntarme y yo te asesoro.

Rin: ¿Enserio? ¡genial!, gracias Leo es me ayudaría mucho, por cierto ¿te conozco? Perdón soy muy despistada y nunca me acuerdo de los nombres y las caras.

Leo(Sessh): No yo te envíe la solicitud por que me parecías muy bonita pero ahora por la carrera que tienes puedo ver que también inteligente.

No era mentira pero obvio eran por otras razones que no le iba a decir, aparte sentía que podía hablar con naturalidad por facebook con ella no sabia por que.

Rin: Vaya no se que decir.

Leo(Sessh): Tranquila no digas nada.

Rin: Bueno luego hasta mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, hablamos luego chau.

Leo(Sessh): Descansa buenas noches.

Y ese fue el comienzo diario se hablaban por facebook, platicaban sobre sus vidas Sesshomaru mentía en algunas cosas para ocultar su identidad, al cabo de una semana Inuyasha le dijo a el que su auto estaba reparado y no hacia falta que lo trajera mas, si le hubiese dicho eso hace un mes se alegraría internamente de no tener que llevarlo pero ahora eso significaba que no vería a Rin mas y no le gustaba la idea, ella no sabia que el era leo pero aun así quería verla ella sin proponerse nada había hecho que Sesshomaru poco a poco se fuera enamorando de su personalidad tan expresiva ella ya lo estaba conociendo el no era de muchas palabras y aun así lo quería como un amigo, no quería renunciar a verla así que solo apto por ir a verla en su trabajo, paso el tiempo y Sesshomaru tenia mes y medio de ir al restauran donde ella trabajaba cinco veces por semana la observaba de lejos y se aseguraba que ella no lo atendiera para así apreciarla mejor y no lo reconociera si es que podía por que efectivamente Rin no mentía cuando decía que no recordaba nombres y caras en este mes y medio conoció tanto de ella su vida en el orfanato, sus estudios y amigos, si tan solo ella supiera que era el, si tan solo ella lo reconociera muchas veces quiso decirle que el era Leo pero siempre que lo intentaba se acobardaba, Sesshomaru el hombre mas frío, que no tenia amigos, que solo se dedicaba al trabajo como adicto, tenia tantos sentimientos por Rin y ella no tenia ni encuentra que existencia que patético se sentía.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con esto? un año y siete meses, un maldito año y siete meses desde conocía a rin, un año y seis meses desde que admitió a si mismo estar enamorado de ella ahora no solo estaba enamorado sino obsesionado con ella, ahora cuando veía a un chico cerca de ella tenia las ganas incontrolables de golpear al tipo por meterse con su mujer... si aunque ella no supiera ella era suya nadie la conocía como el a ella, nadie le ayudaba como el a ella y nadie era como rin.

¿Cuántos chicos iban? tres chicos mando a golpear por acercarse a rin el fácilmente lo hubiese hecho pero no quería que Rin supiera lo que el hacia por ella, aunque no supiera que leo es el... después de haber hecho el trabajo esos hombres con paga adelantada se fue a su casa desde hace cinco meses de mudo de la mansión de sus padres así se sentía con mas libertad.

Abrió la puerta de su casa se quito la ropa y fue directo a su habitación al abrirla Sesshomaru vio el trabajo de cinco meses su cuarto estaba tapizado de fotos de rin tanto de las que descarga en sus redes sociales como fotos que el le tomo sin que ella supiera, se acostó en su cama y le iba hablar a su rin pero recordó que ella le había dicho que iba a estudiar para un examen entonces trago sus ganas, agarro una foto de Rin de cuando tenia 18 años en bikini, cuando vio por primera vez esa foto vieja le dieron muchos celos por los comentarios que le hicieron a su foto de hombres estúpidos pervertidos, pero se tranquilizó se dio cuenta que su pequeña Rin no le gustaban ese tipo de hombres de hecho le repugnaban, no cambio para nada seguía igual de bella si poderlo evitar mas se masturbó con su foto si aunque no lo crean lo hacia muy seguido... desde que conoció a rin ni lo ha hecho con ninguna chica solo ella en sus fantasías el sueño que regularmente tenia con ella era.

Ella con las piernas abiertas rogándole que la penetre, luego torturarla con sus dedos metiéndoselos y sacándoselos hasta que se corra, el lamiendo sus dedos, para luego ponerla en cuatro y penetrarla hasta que se corran los juntos dos y llenarla con sus semen.

Luego de pensar en su fantasía Sesshomaru se quedo profundamente dormido.

Finalmente! después de dos años por fin se le iba a declarar, pero por internet primero se le declarar y después le dirá quien es el en realidad estaba decidido no se echaría para atrás.

Leo(Sessh): Hola Rin.

Rin: ¡Hola Leo! ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Leo(Sessh): Bien, oye Rin te quisiera preguntar algo.

Rin: Claro dime.

Leo(Sessh): ¿Tu te has enamorado de alguien?

Rin: Bueno es difícil de explicar pero no me he enamorado pero, me gustan mucho dos personas.

¿¡Que!? dos personas jamás tu eres solamente ¡mía! mía y de nadie mas, pensé que había evitado que Rin se enamorara de otro... ¡pero quien carajos son! no lo voy a permitir ... pero si todos los que se acercaban con otros ojos ¡los aleje de ti! quien podría ser tan invisible para no darme cuenta que enamoraste de ellos sea quien sea lo destruiré nadie se mete con mi Rin he intenta quitármela si es necesario lo mataré - dijo en su mente con ojos de sádico.

Rin: ¿Leo? tierra llamando a Leo.

Leo(Sessh):Lo siento mi internet estaba un poco lento.

Rin:¡Qué feo! te entiendo muy bien mi internet es así y casi no puedo trabajar bien en la computadora.

Leo(Sessh): Entonces Rin ¿puedo saber quienes son esos dos hombres?

Rin: Bueno uno de ellos lo conocí hace 2 años pero se podría decir que es un amor platónico por que nunca hemos hablado el es hermano mayor de un amigo, al principio no me llamaba la atención pero luego lo veía muy seguido en el restauran donde trabajo y casi todas las mecerás babean por el, pero nunca me toca atenderlo pero solo me gusta su personalidad reservada.

En ese momento Sesshomaru no sabia que el destino fuera irónico el sufrió dos años por estar obsesionada con ella y ella estaba fugazmente enamorada de el si saber que le estaba declarando su amor, en su pecho había una felicidad indescriptible se permitió de esas pequeñas sonrisas que daba el solo por Rin solo sus fotos las veían nunca nadie a visto sonreír a Sesshomaru ... ¿pero se puso a pensar dos hombres? así que aparte de el estaba otro nunca permitiría que otro estuviera con Rin tenia que adelantarse antes que ese tipo era su oportunidad de decirle quien era el pero no aquí dejaría de ser un cobarde lo haría en persona.

Leo(Sessh): Ya veo te deseo suerte con esos chicos entonces.

Lo que no sabía era que su mensaje le dolió a Rin.

Aquí estoy fuera del restauran donde ella trabaja normalmente cuando salgo de trabajar vengo a ver a Rin salir y la sigo para cuidarla sin que ella lo sepa no me gusta que trabaje en eso si viviera conmigo no tendría necesidad de trabajar yo le daría todo lo que quisiera total dinero me sobra, solo falta un poco mas para que seas mía rin totalmente mía, ¿tu me dijiste que te gustaba no?, entonces quiero que me lo demuestres.

Sesshomaru iba sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que cuando Rin salió del callejón unos tipos iban detrás de ella.. en cuanto lo vio corrió en su rescate nadie tocaba a Rin solo el, los dos hombres trataron de quitarle el bolso a rin y sacaron una navaja y Sesshomaru por atrás golpeó a el tipo en la quijada haciendo que cayera la navaja, el otro se abalanzó sobre Sesshomaru mientras Rin gritaba ayuda, peli plateado le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y los dos asaltantes salieron corriendo .. Rin enseguida abrazo a Sesshomaru, el se sorprendió tanto jamás había sentido una sensación así era totalmente placentero sentir los brazos de rin, no lo pudo evitar la abrazo con mucha fuerza definitivamente ella solo podía ser de el.

—¡Muchas gracias señor tenia miedo!— Sesshomaru se dio cuenta no lo reconoció no la culpaba estaba oscuro ese lugar.

—Rin.

—¿He?...— Lo vio mejor ¡oh rayos! ¡era Sesshomaru! que vergüenza! dijo en su mente Rin mientras se ponía roja

—¿Estas .. bien?— Pregunto Sesshomaru no sabia como racionar era la primera vez que hablaba con ella "tiene una voz tan dulce" dijo su conciencia.

—Si estoy bien pero tu estas lastimado— Tenia sangrando su labio.

—Estoy bien.

—¡No, no puedo dejarte así! ven vamos a mi casa te voy a limpiar total esta cerca— Sesshomaru no contesto pero tenia una calidez en su pecho ella era perfecta siempre supo que ella era tierna, amable, y tímida con todos lo demostraba cuando hablaba con Rin pero... siempre había tenido celos de todos no quería a compartir a Rin con nadie pero tenia que si fuera por el la encerraría en un lugar solo para ser el único que pudiera verla lo considero estos dos años pero siempre supo que ella es un espíritu libre si la privaba de su libertad ella se iba a marchitar y le iba a odiar era lo que menos quería que ella lo amara tanto como el a ella, quería decirle tantas cosas y a la vez no le salía ninguna pero eso cambiaría ahora.

Caminaron durante cinco minutos hasta que llegaron a su casa Rin estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que estaba hablando a solas con el bueno ella hablaba y el solo escuchaba, Rin abrió la puerta he hizo a Sesshomaru pasar, se sentó en el sillón mientras ella iba por su botiquín ... observo su departamento ella se mudo hace once meses por eso el había hecho lo mismo en un apartamento cerca de ella un mes después pero seguía trabajando en el restauran, estaba pensando que cuando ella terminara su carrera hacerla trabajar en su empresa para verla todavía mas, al poco rato llego Rin empezó a limpiarlo cuidadosamente el mientras estaba embelesado cuando deseo tenerla cerca, debía actuar rápido ahora que sabia lo que era tenerla cerca que lo toque no quería separarse de ella nunca mas.

—Sabes en verdad te agradezco que hicieras todo eso por mi sentía que ellos me iban hacer daño pero tu llegaste te debo una muy grande, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar con mi ayuda— Dijo Rin después de ofrecerle un café, y entonces Sesshomaru tuvo un momento de debilidad.

—¿Lo que sea?

—¿He?... si lo que sea— Entonces paso, Sesshomaru tomo la nuca de Rin la beso apasionadamente pero ella lo trato de empujar pero el era mucho mas fuerte se sentía rara el hombre que le gusta la besaba pero solo tenia de conocerse quince minutos o eso ella creía cuando Sesshomaru se separo por falta de aire Rin lo abofeteo

—¡Que te pasa! por que me besas ¡no te conozco! no soy una fácil sabes— Sin embargo Sesshomaru no la soltó la tomo fuerte de la cintura, ella intento luchar pero era inútil el no decía nada solo la veía fijamente tenia miedo de lo que ese hombre le podría hacer le había salvado pero iba a ser violada por el irónico salvas a tu víctima.

—Leo— Dijo Sesshomaru con voz entre cortada.

—¡Suéltame!... espera ¿Qué dijiste?

—Soy leo, soy tu mejor amigo.

—¿¡Queee!? ¡estas mintiendo! ¡tu no eres leo! ¡suéltame!— Decía mientras le pegaba en el pecho y lloraba.

—¡Se todo de ti!

—¡Cómo sabes de leo! ¿Quién eres tu?

—Estudias ingeniería civil, tu mejor amiga es Kagome, eres tímida con todos, tres amigos tuyos dejaron de hablarte, te fascinan las flores, te gusta leer, siempre estas sonriendo, no eres buena recordando rostros y nombres, tienes un beca, tus padres murieron eres huérfana, te criaste en un orfanato y ... yo te gusto— Rin contuvo el aliento ese hombre.. era leo.. todo este tiempo su mejor amigo eres el hermano de el novia de su amiga... todo ese tiempo vivió engañada estaba en sock le afecto la verdad ... ella estaba enamorada de Leo y Sesshomaru que eran la misma persona como podía ser posible.

—¿Lo entiendes no? todo este tiempo he estado enamorado de ti rin ... no pienso dejarte ir o compartirte con alguien eres mía.

—Todo este tiempo... has sido tu— Dijo mientras llorada no podía ser posible que le mintiera de esa manera le dijo cosas que nunca le había dicho ni a Kagome confiaba plenamente en el y... resulta que era Sesshomaru —¿Por qué?... ¡Por que me engañaste así!— le gritaba mientas le pegaba y lloraba con todo su dolor —¡Por que me enamore! de ¡alguien como tu! eres ... ¡un idiota!— Sesshomaru se sorprendió ¡estaba enamorada de el! ahora mas que nunca no la dejaría ir, la beso otra vez, ella le enterraba las uñas para que la soltara, pero no le importaba la estaba besando cuantos días no soñó con ella, cuantas beses no fantaseo con hacerla suya... mientras rin tenia emociones encontradas, estaba furiosa por que un tipo la estaba besando sin su consentimiento, le gustaba como la besaba, estaba sorprendida no sabia que hacer al final se dejo llevar.

Volviendo al presente esperaba a Rin afuera de su trabajo llevaba tres años observándola a lo lejos, desde ese día en casa de rin Sesshomaru la acompañaba e iba a todos lados con ella cuando no trabajada, Rin no sabia como comportarse con el puesto que se sentía incomoda pero poco a poco tanto Sesshomaru como Rin se desenvolvían uno con el otro, el todas la veces que podía le pedía a Rin ser su novia y después de tres semanas por fin pudo, pero Sesshomaru pedía mas y mas, se ponía celoso posesivo si veía a un hombre cerca de ella al grado de golpear al chico, cuando por primera vez hicieron el amor para Sesshomaru fue el orgullo mas grande ser el único que tuviera la virginidad de Rin, pasaban los días muy rápido rin empezó a trabajar en la empresa de Sesshomaru, pero se dio cuenta que el de verdad estaba obsesionado con ella, una vez ella pidió permiso para el baño en casa de Sesshomaru y vio su cuarto lleno de fotografías de ella pero no sintió temor solo quedo completamente sorprendida, el oji dorado estaba detrás de ella no le dio tiempo de decir nada hicieron el amor en aquella habitación intento hacer que el peli plateado botara sus fotos pero el siempre gana solo las guardo en un cajón y cuando durmieron juntos en ese cuarto Sesshomaru le tomo mas fotos dormida, ahora vivían juntos pero quería casarse con Rin pero aun no le pedía matrimonio tal vez hoy se lo pediría en la cena, la veía salir del edificio rápido le abrió la puerta acto seguido ella entro.

—Tardaste mucho.

—Lo siento es que estaba hablando con Kagome— Sesshomaru la beso y metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Rin y se besaron por minutos hasta que perdieron totalmente el aire.

—Vamos a casa.

—¡Si!

"Muchas mujeres dicen que no soportan a los hombres posesivos y obsesivos como Sesshomaru pero yo lo amo, fue una forma bizarra en como nos conocimos y como nos amamos pero jamás cambiaría nada en el."

FIN


End file.
